scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Plotline Manifest
The Plotline Manifest is a page dedicated to the mapping and plotting of all canon roleplay since December of 2747. Every individual year will be categorized by Heading 2, every individual month will be categorized by Heading 3, and every individual plotline in every month will be categorized by Heading 4. Don't get lost! 2747 December *''Peramavoite roleplayed. . . The plans for a colony on Luiraun are finished, and the first ship transporting both GP1s and Peramavoites are to be sent there in 3 months. *Quarrin Affinity roleplayed. . . The Queen's advisor board has reluctantly been trying to get her to stop the invasion. She finally gives in after countless attempts, but she still feels quite bitter about it. "We will stop once you declare your surrender, Emperor. Tell all your men to stand down and do as they're told by us... Then, we will stop." *Forelite roleplayed. . . The vessel pulled up, and hauled Lunta from the waves. She regained consciousness when they entered port. She clambered out of the Harxy frigate, and sat down on the pier. Nobody was there to greet her. "Wrench? Matt? Where are my friends?" The coast guard gathered around her only sank their heads. She stood up, and looked around. "They... they're gone." Corvettes and frigates were floating over the clear sky. Everything was still. The coast guard parted, and saluted to an individual walking forward, who was flanked by two others. "But if they hadn't done what they did, we'd all be goners. I'm Consul Vinx Cebitar." He crossed his arms. "However, I don't believe I have any right to call myself that. Not after what you did, Consuless. Your love for your species is, exceptional." One of the flankers stepped forward. "I'm Chief Brigand Acara Nevetsilon. While none of us 3 are legally permitted to give you our positions, as much as we would do in a heartbeat, Consul Cebitar has instructed me, as Chief Brigand, to provide you an immediate entry pass to the Barrier Authority's ranks, and a promotion to the forward operating, CO rank of Venerate, a unique position for people of your nature. You will also be serving onboard the BAS Thermopylae, the Barrier Authority's largest starship, in Battlefleet Morningstar. How do you plead, Consuless?" She walked up to them, crossed her paws and put her head down. "I accept." *Glieseian Colonial Union roleplayed. . . The GCDA light frigates Skyward and Landon exited slipstream outside of Atlas, where they were overlooking large numbers of colonial freighters surfacing on the planet. They received 4.2 hour old radio transmissions from TS-2B, a sensor station on the edge of the solar system. "This transmission is specified for your admiral's ears only. Please forward this transmission to your admiral, now. . . . . Please register this radio frequency with the Glieseian Colonial Defense Authority. 3 THz, 12 THF. I repeat, 3 THz, 12 THF." The transmission is forwarded to Gliese 832 c, and the frigates Skyward and Landon proceed to make a lap around the far side of Atlas. By the time the transmissions are received in Gliese, they're over 7.5 hours old. The transmission is registered, and the frequency is honed in on with the instruments on the sensor stations TS-1A through 4C. Some are blank for a moderate amount of time, until transmissions are received further more. Unidentifiable transmissions. The information is registered with the Glieseian Colonial Defense Authority's commanding branch, COLGLICOM. Shortly after, its registered with COLKEPCOM and COLATLCOM. Central intelligence gathers teams on deciphering the transmissions. *Cheung roleplayed. . . Communications have been restored in the Cheung Facility. However, primary power have has yet to be restored. Without primary power, communications is useless. *Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer roleplayed. . . Unknown vessel detected entering SVA territory. Frigate sent to intercept.(couple of hours later) "Unknown vessel, you have enter Valyankuznetsoverikian territory. Identify or be destroyed." *United Kingdom of Kasterborous roleplayed. . . The Kingdom sends its diplomats to the board meeting in Xethil, Promexeus at the request of the Forelite Consulateship. *Forelite roleplayed. . . After hailing, being escorted through capitol system space, docking at the space port in Xethil, and being magleved to the Public Convention Building in the center of the city, the diplomats are sat down in one board room overlooking the Public Corridor's voting chamber, where they were actively debating on a legislation pending introduction. They sat for only a few minutes before security ushered in the Consul himself, Vinx Cebitar, and his Chief Brigand Acara Nevetsilon. "I am glad you envoys could make it to this convention. House Elect Novin Acexal would be here as well, but he is currently overlooking legislation down there on the chamber floor." An individual came in and set down glasses of water, for those who did not protest. "I know the Kingdom has been establishing relations with Lantea Atlantus, which is superb. We too have relations. So, I want to propose an international border treaty, free of any charge on your behalf. After this convention, Kasterborian civilians and diplomatic entities, are both permitted access through Forelite Consulateship territorial boundaries from the Monstranous Strip, to the Prailly Cluster, to the Mavina Lodem Frontier. At the same time, I also request that you ease military fortifications on your respective borders with the Forelite, and we will do the same." He waved his hand out, and sat back, drinking his water. *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . The vessel replies, "We are of the Daltainian Empire. How we got here is classified for the moment. Our intentions are to map out the galaxy and discover/make relations with unknown sovereignties. So may we ask identification from you?" *Vandrag Empire roleplayed. . . With the VE, HNE, and UKK diplomats at the system, the VE proposes a political union among the three of them. *(NPC) 'Arionnese Liberation Army roleplayed. . . ''With the new stream of materials coming from trade between the ALA and the DE, the war effort becomes less of a frustration. The automated VE military units become easier to pick off as stocks of materials are no longer a worry. The ALA also beings claiming more systems to the south, since they're able to maintain a larger front and infrastructure, in hopes of finding more valuable resources. *Vandrag Empire roleplayed. . . The slow war effort against the ALA has suddenly become slower. Though no biological units are deployed against the ALA, it's definitely a sign that the ALA has managed to gain help from elsewhere. Ships being exploring eastward of Arion in hopes of finding more political entities. *United Kingdom of Kasterborous roleplayed. . . With permission from the Holy Nocturean Empire (publicly referred to as the Morrusk Republic), Kingdom Diplomats manage to reach the fabled United Confederation of Systems. Respecting Confederation Sovereignty, communicating right before the border. The Diplomats identify themselves as from the United Kingdom of Kasterborous explaining that the Kingdom, which is located further in the Galactic East, would like to establish Formal Diplomatic Relations with UCS, and, in the least, achieving First Contact. Elaborating with Her Majesty's mission of Galactic Outreach Diplomacy to reach out to the many empires of the galaxy, and hopefully, achieve a mutualistic relationship with many of them including the Confederation. The Kingdom looks forward to working with the Confederation, due to its rumoured reputation. *United Kingdom of Kasterborous roleplayed. . . The Kingdom expresses interest in solidifying relations via a political union, exampling further the tri-power efforts regarding the Hyrene Vessel, and the Defensive Military alliances with one another would be easy to expand upon. *United Kingdom of Kasterborous roleplayed. . . "It is in Her Majesty's interest to progress further with this border. Lantea Atlantus had proved to be an excellent ally in previous years, maintaining any sort of transportation corridor to and from them would be greatly appreciated. We will be also easing military fortifications, but we will maintain border control as to control illegal substances." after the diplomat returned from contact with superiors. *Forelite roleplayed. . . ''"These are appealing terms. It's settled." The Kasterborian envoys can remain for dinner if they choose, if they don't then they go on their way, returning to the UK through the new 'Kingdom Corridor.' *(ADMIN) '''roleplayed. . . ''The waves are coming only seconds apart now... suddenly, after several months of this, the last waves are emitted, none others following behind them. As they near the FCU and FL borders, they're violently pulled to their source. For a moment, peace... *United Nations of Ao roleplayed. . . Three probes are sent to the north, each filled with 1,000 frozen embryos and a small amount of nano-machines. The nano-machines are to build a small habitation while the embryos thaw and develop. After in which the newly born colonists with be tasked with spreading across the planet they landed on. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . The military chatter calms down for a moment. The calming border, the active area, all of it is calming down as we remain on high alert. *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . Sensors detect ships crossing the border. Battlegroup Dva intercepts the unknown ships and sends them a message, "Identify yourselves as well as your intentions or leave from where you came." *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . The Empire spikes trade slales for the ALA so profit can be made from a opportunistic situation. This is done slowly and goes somewhat unnoticed by Arionese officials. *'(ADMIN) '''roleplayed. . . ''...but that could never last, really. All at once, an enormous surge of energy from the void regions, a new wave passing at unnatural speeds across... the Ananas Galaxy, at the least - perhaps further even. As it passes through inhabited space, at first it seems to have no effect, except for some vessels being thrown, somewhat roughly, out of their FTL travel, but it soon becomes clear, those attempting to use interdimensional means of FTL travel are suddenly unable to do so, an unexplainable interference preventing them from doing so. While the primitive societies of the Ananas Galaxy scramble to overcome their usual blind panic at the unknown, a single Precursor vessel exits from each of the four areas in the Tanus Hatchery region, soon followed by dozens of vessels of various designs - none seemingly of Precursor design, but all clearly Tier 0. The flood of ships is seemingly endless, all of them making their way out slowly at first before entering high warp towards a large Precursor base in the region, before them warping away from it in various directions each going past the edge of the known galaxy. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . Seeing this happen before, as the half destruction of New Hope has taught us, we activate our old warp drives. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . All ships flock to the FDP, mass reduction drives all are enabled. We prepare for a split second emergency evacuation, all ships are prepared to move. *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . Some ships feel the effect of an unknown wave coming from the Galatic South, but soon all ships return to normal and continue to use their non-interdimensional means of FTL. *Quarrin Affinity roleplayed. . . ''-Xerian homesystem- By this point, the system is totally cut off from all supply points of its surrounding systems. Fleet Olympia establishes near-total control of this system and a handful of army groups are spread across different settlements in the homeworld. *''Xeroxian Empire roleplayed. . . Slyph aircraft begin to report more presence of QA armies on the homeworld The aircraft are ordered to return back to base.Soldiers begin to fire upon QA troops *Quarrin Affinity roleplayed. . . High orbit scans show multiple anti-air and anti-ship installations. Railgun artillery groups, supported by multiple army elements, disable anti-air stations around the cities. This gives air/space superiority crafts, Hydra, to keep the skies clear and making it ever harder for air-based Xerian reinforcement or support to back up their defence against mixed steamroll-guerilla tactics. Fleet Olympia's ships are ordered to steer clear from any ground-to-space anti-ships that the Xerians have against the Quarrin fleet. Meanwhile, the Queen forces the Xerians to surrender even more and repeats her last transmission to the Emperor. *Glieseian Colonial Union roleplayed. . . A memorandum is filed with COLGLICOM, and GCDA Chief of Staff Brosby's administration, which is then forwarded to the President's administration. The transmissions were not exactly encrypted or fragmented, and the currently processed recordings are provided. Incredibly extraterrestrial. Only shortly afterwards, COLGLICOM, COLKEPCOM, and COLATLCOM lose connection with all defense groups in the system. *Xeroxian Empire roleplayed. . . All troops begin to surrender by the orders of the emperor. Troops on the colony begin to leave the city but they don't know about the surrender on the home world they start heading south of the planet. 2748 January *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . Clean-up crews move to the entire city, preserving the Xeroxian dead for shipment back to their families. For the 3 Imperial Marines that died out of the 800 sent, they are sent to their Chapter Worlds for planned funeral rituals. Imperial Marine forces hear of the surrender but dig-in incase of a surprise situation. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . With the military staggered, as the extra-dimensional transit system is crippled, we load all backups of other FTL technologies. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . With the recent change in events, nullification and destruction of our main technologies, the FCU's markets see an unexpected dip in productivity yields and nominal norms. *United Confederation of Systems roleplayed. . . The Confederation is a bit boggled as about a fifth of civilian vessels, who use interdimensional means of faster than light travel, suddenly find themselves stranded - either out in space, or back in port. While the Spacefleet, whose vessels officially all use space-folding technology under an early administrative order, has been quick in jumping to work in towing and aiding those stranded, the disruption to travel and trade has been significant, as most civilian vessels are further ordered to stay in port until the unexplained disruption can be investigated - fear of it being some sort of attack being a prominent concern. Top scientists and investigators are quickly put on the job, the former eager to look into what could well be a unique phenomenon, or a permanent new reality. *Holy Nocturean Empire roleplayed. . . After the wave from the galactic south and the Sudden failure of Hyper Technology. The Empire is thrown into disarray, an unknown amount of civilian vessels thrown catastrophically out of Hyper most likely utterly destroyed or damaged enough to be disabled, waiting for death. Interstellar infrastructure of the Empire barring Wormhole gates, drives and the primitive Frame shift drives utterly destroyed. The last known location of lost vessels is recorded and estimations of the death toll has reached around 300 to 450 million. While the public sector has been affected hugely the military quickly reacts to the changes, switching to the Wormhole and Frame shift Drives and barely recovering from their violent exits and heading towards pre-assigned systems. Central Command still reeling from the sudden breaking down of Physics finds itself unable to quickly order Imperial fleets via Hyper VII. Central quickly switches to using the Wormhole technology and courier vessels, A courier is quickly sent to the Beacon to fetch the Diplomatic teams and guards already there, another courier is sent to the Outpost in the Maelstrom to reassure them and bring a wormhole gate. Fearing exploitation of the Empire's position, Military fleets make their way via wormhole to wormhole to gate to the south west sectors of Imperial space, including FF space. Freight traffic is banned from using anything but the wormhole gates to carry freight to prevent such an event from repeating. Civilian minds are also boggled as suddenly they are unable to speak to far away family and calls are suddenly cut off from each other. *Holy Nocturean Empire roleplayed. . . Many Freight moving corporations such as Zatticka' Hyperion have filed papers for bankruptcy after reporting losses of trillions of tonnes of assets, Front Logistics has reported also reported losses in the trillions after losing more than half its freighter fleets. Shenzen Transport LTD has reported the loss of millions of regular customers and the loss of its space worthy fleets. While Imperial officials cannot fathom the amount of loss of government property such as data and resources and personnel. The cost of adding to the already in place communication system is estimated to be in the trillions and is already underway as miniature Wormhole gates are added alongside the Hyper VIII up links. A courier is sent to the Jinugu system to update military forces already there. *Federated Corporate Union roleplayed. . . Sovereign calls a state of emergency, the military goes on the highest alert level ever since the destruction of NH. All assets are frozen, and all FCU leaders meet in a board meeting to discuss all current events. *Vandrag Empire roleplayed. . . Vandragia's infrastructure was on a brief hiatus. The unexplained wave that disrupted many warp capabilities and forced numerous vessels to revert back to more primitive and inefficient forms of FTL travel. Concerns are raised regarding this issue among the neighboring UKK and HNE. *Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer roleplayed. . . "This is VKV Argent Dawn. This territory is under control of the imperial Valyankuznetsoverik. Deactivate your weapons. You'll be given a map of Valyan territory that you are free to explore however on planets and stations you are constantly guarded." A map is sent to the DE ship. *Quarrin Affinity roleplayed. . . A pair of Destroyers loom over the city in the Avker system and releases a message on open channels telling the Xerians have surrendered. They too must follow on or face dire consequences. *Quarrin Affinity roleplayed. . . In the Xerian homeworld, thousands of enemy soldiers have surrendered and are put in livable prison camps where their wounded are treated, fed and sheltered. This is only for the time being as plans to demilitarize Xerian systems start to unfold. For the time being, after the Anomaly, Quarrins have had to use primative or alternative means of communications. Coordination between systems have had a considerable stagnation, but are still able to function. Those taking extra-territorial journeys have been warned not to do so due to the current circumstances. *Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer roleplayed. . . Picoconstruction discovered. It is now being applied to industry both civilian and military and also to construction. K'rozohn synthetisation research is still underway. *Glieseian Colonial Union roleplayed. . . Brosby looked around the control room. People were hastily prodding their panels, and looking back and forth at their monitors. Yelling was ripe. His secretary came up next to him. "Keegan, what the HELL is going on?" She folded her tablet. "LIO's two affiliate stations in New Paris and Solzburg detected, and registered a very faint wave-particle duality. We don't understand the science behind it, but it forced all defense groups in the system out of slipspace, and the mass transceiver network is down until further notice. In turn, all underway transmissions have decayed. The entire colonial command is dark, sir." Brosby stepped forward, down the polished granite stairs. "Let's not waste time then. I want all communications to revert to broadband radio, military frequencies 107.0 to 200.1 MHz. All defense groups will be using their regular ion thrusters to get them up to roughly 80%, subluminal. I want it broadcasted NOW, for all defense groups to dock with the nearest body, whether its a colonial planet or a space installation." Somebody walked by with a plate of coffees, of which Brosby grabbed one. *Daltainian Empire roleplayed. . . What little weapons the vessel had deactivates and zooms off to begin mapping, using FTL freely to hop from system to system. Due to gravitational wave research, the vessel only needs to have a glimpse of a planet to map the geological surface. Small probes are sent down to each inhabited rocky world to take pictures. The vessel follows the map and tries to avoid inhabited areas of the SVA. Soon, the vessel decides to dock for supplies. They find the closest station and travel to it. Warping to the system with the station, they hail the Vaylankuznetsoverik presence there, requestion to dock for supplies. *Silisko League roleplayed. . . The SL is mad because their warp conduit doesn't work anymore. Pooping poop. *Xeroxian Empire roleplayed. . . Military forces in the capital begin a search for who caused the war as ordered from the emperor *Ijushir Imperium roleplayed. . . With a communications break down the empire assumes that a attack from the FCU or UCS has destroyed all critical relays. They begin preparing for a potential final stand. *Ijushir Imperium roleplayed. . . ''The Ijushir begin readying up all military assets and planning the defense of their system while laying mines and putting up orbital battle stations. The army is quickly mobilized for a lightning strike against the enemy hoping that they can prepare before the enemy comes in for the kill. February March April May June July August September October November December 2749 January February March April May June July August September October November December Category:SAP2